<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosstianity by WritingFreak77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513260">Rosstianity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingFreak77/pseuds/WritingFreak77'>WritingFreak77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingFreak77/pseuds/WritingFreak77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Bob Ross was Jesus and Shrek was Judah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rosstianity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this story of the universe, God didn’t exist until later. The universal dogma that makes up the very fabric of the universe’s deities was decided in a Discord chat, and in such a chat, God was nameless and non-existant. He later comes into the story as a human named “Jack Ross”, but more on that later.</p><p>	At the beginning, there existed one being, “Bob Ross”. An entity described as the son of a God, that which hath never existed. Bob Ross saw the infinite emptiness of the universe, and was inspired by what could be. He deemed the universe his “canvas”, and began a series of paintings that manifested into the world around us. Religious priests who studied the ancient tools were able to replicate what this must have looked like in a series of videos known as, “The Joy of Painting”.</p><p>	As Bob Ross painted more and more into existence, he decided it was best to create a select group of individuals to represent the fundamental aspects of his divine life, and so, he painted these 12 apostles to be by his side.</p><p>        The internet as a whole was created to represent faith, showing us the unearthly power that Bob Ross beholds. An inanimate pride flag was created to represent love, our ability to love who we choose to. Savage Patrick represents strength, courage, and the confidence to continue forward. Ultra Instinct Shaggy represents power, being able to achieve god-like abilities using only 17% of his power. Somebody toucha my spaghett represents judgement, representing both proper judgement and lapses in judgement, and how to achieve balance. 4chan.org represents imagination, showing what happens when disciples of the first Apostle get too curious. Surprised Picachu represents understanding, showing how a lack of understanding leads to further understanding, but not before a shock value. Uganda Knuckles represents will, as in the will to keep moving towards a goal, despite the possible drawbacks applied to not knowing “de wae”. Baby Yoda represents order, creating perfect balance in the universe with their presence. Tide Pods represent Zeal, and what occurs when too much of it exists in one's self. Finally is Shrek, who represents life, the energy that propels everything within us.</p><p>        Even though these apostles stood by Bob Ross, he predicted he would be betrayed eventually, and he was right. Somebody once told the last apostle, Shrek, that the world was gonna roll him, because he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. To stop this from happening, he accepted a bribe and betrayed Bob Ross, getting him arrested and crucified. Shrek used Bob Ross’s own words against him, saying his arrest was just another, “happy little accident.”</p><p>---TO BE CONTINUED---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>